


Natsume Yuujinchou

by Calimon1991



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some oneshots for Natsume Yuujinchou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madara

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Madara  
> Characters: Natsume  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Natsume misses Madara

Natsume yawned as he stretched; it had been a long day.  He hadn't had to deal with any yokai today, but he had had tests in most of his classes.

"Nyanko-sensei?"  Natsume called as he turned to his bed.

When the cat-shaped yokai didn't respond Natsume shrugged.

"He must have gone out drinking."

Natsume then removed his bag and placed it on the floor before digging through it and pulling out the Book of Friends.

"I should put this somewhere safe."  Natsume muttered to himself.

He usually made sure that Madara was asleep before him so that he wouldn't have to worry about the yokai trying to take it while he was asleep.

Natsume looked around for a few moments, there wasn't really any great hiding spots in his room, especially ones that would be difficult for Madara to find.  He shrugged as he placed the book on his desk.

He trusted Nyanko-sensei; they had been together for quite some time and the other had never once tried to take it while he was sleeping.  It would be safe.

Natsume yawned again as he finished changing and made his way over to the futon on the ground.

Once he was comfortable he yawned again, "I wonder when Nyanko-sensei will be back."  He muttered.

He wouldn't admit that he kind of missed the warm, cat body that usually slept next to him.

"Oh, well."  He whispered as he turned over onto his side and snuggled further under the covers.

END


	2. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Visit  
> Characters: Natsume, Tanuma  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Natsume is sick, Tanuma comes to visit

Tanuma knocked on the door of the Fujiwara household and waited for someone to answer.

After a few moments the door opened to reveal Touko, one of Natsume’s guardian’s.

“Oh, Tanuma-kun, why don’t you come in?”  She greeted as she stood to the side.

“Thank you.”

“Would you like some tea Tanuma-kun?”

Touko asked the black-haired teen as she walked into the kitchen.

“No thank you.”  He replied politely.

Touko smiled, “Did you just want to go up and see Takashi-kun then?”

Tanuma smiled sheepishly back, “Is he alright?”

“He’s still running a slight fever, but I think he could use some company.”  Touko assured, “Would you mind taking up some soup with you?”  She asked as she ladled some of the mentioned liquid into a bowl.

“No at all.”  Tanuma replied as he took the bowl when she offered it to him.

“Thank you.”

Tanuma nodded and then made his way up the stairs and to Natsume’s room.  He knocked when he reached the door.

“You can come in.”  Natsume answered form the other side of the door.

“Hey Natsume.”  Tanuma greeted as he pushed the door open.

“Oh.”  Natsume blinked as Tanuma walked in, “What are you doing here Tanuma?”

“I was worried about you.”  Tanuma replied, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

“Oh, you didn’t have to come all the way over here.”  Natsume said as he got himself into a sitting position.

“It’s no big deal.”  Tanuma assured as he walked farther into the room, kneeling next to Natsume’s futon when he reached it, “I just wanted to stop by and see you.”

Natsume sighed and gave a small smile, “Well, thank you.”

“Of course.”  Tanuma replied, “Oh, and Touko-san asked me to bring you some soup.”  He said as he held out the bowl that he had been given.

“Thanks.”  Natsume said as he took the offered bowl.

“Of course.”  Tanuma repeated.

The two fell into a soft silence as Natsume took a few bites of the soup.

“Where’s Ponta?”  Tanuma asked after a few moments, having finally seemed to notice that the fat, cat-shaped yokai was not in the room.

“Who?”

“The cat.”  Tanuma clarified.

Natsume blinked, but otherwise ignored the other’s nickname for Madara, “I’m not sure.”

“He’s sure one hell of a body guard.”  Tanuma stated sarcastically, a slight crease in his brows.

Natsume laughed, “Yeah, I tell him that all the time.”

“Well, maybe I should be your body guard.”  Tanuma suggested with a slight blush.

Natsume blinked at the other boy again, but didn’t press, “That’s alright, Nyanko-sensei does alright.”

Tanuma simply nodded as he looked away from the other, a slight frown on his face and a light dusting of pink still lingering on his cheeks.

Natsume stared at Tanuma for a few moments.

“Tanuma, when I’m feeling better would you like to hang out?”

The mentioned boy immediately perked up at the question, turning to look back at Natsume, “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

Natsume smiled back, “Alright that sounds good.”

“You better get better fast.”

The bed-ridden blond laughed, “I’ll get right on that.”

The two laughed together and then fell into pleasant conversation, both looking forward to getting to spend more time together.

END


	3. Convincing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Convincing  
> Characters: Natsume, Natori  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Natori tries to convince Natsume to stay with him for the week

“Why don’t you stay with me Natsume-kun?”  Natori asked.

The exorcist usually pressed this point to the younger boy, but today he had a better chance of convincing him.

“I don’t think that that would be a very good idea.”

“Why not?  If your guardians are going to be gone for a week I don’t think I like the idea of you being home by yourself all that time.”  The exorcist insisted as the lizard shadow on his cheek moved beneath the neck line of his shirt.

Natsume watched the movement before looking back up at the owner of the strange tattoo’s face, “That’s alright Natori-san; I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

“Nonsense.”  Natori waved a hand in front of himself, “I could talk to your guardian’s if you’d like.”

Natsume sighed, he knew how that would turn out, “Fine Natori-san, I can spend the week at your place.”

Natori smiled as he raised the cup of tea that he had ordered to his mouth.

Now if only he could convince the other to stay permanently.

END


	4. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Waiting  
> Characters: Natsume, Kitsune  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kitsune waits for Natsume

The kitsune sighed as the wind rustled through his hair.  He sat alone at the top of a hill waiting for Natsume to visit.

“Where is he?”  He wondered.  He knew that Natsume was coming; the human had promised.

“Why so sad?” A voice suddenly asked from behind.

“Ah!”  The kitsune gasped as he nearly toppled over.

Natsume laughed as he helped the small fox demon up, “Be careful.”

“Natsume-kun!”  The kitsune cheered as he hugged the taller male around the waist.

Natsume smiled down at the kitsune, “Were you waiting for me?  Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay I’ve only been waiting a little.”  He lied.

“Alright well what do you want to do?”

The kitsune shrugged as he nuzzled his face into the human’s middle, “I don’t care as long as I get to be with Natsume.”

Natsume laughed again, “Alright well let’s go then.”

The kitsune nodded as he grabbed Natsume’s hand and allowed the human to lead him down the hill.

END


End file.
